Sexual Exploration
by GothicHime89
Summary: Kagome is a full inu youkai, mated to Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. Their sex life is mind blowing and they love to try new things. Kagome takes it another step and asks Sesshomaru to, well... read and find out, many lemons, enjoy! -
1. Welcome Home

**Prologue: Welcome Home**

The sent of rain and cherry blossoms filled his senses as he looked up from a scroll he was reading. 'She's returned.' A small grin appeared on his face. He got up from his seat and headed for the door. 'It's been a while since she's been home, there's a lot of catching up to do.' His grin widened as he headed to the main door to greet her.

"Welcome home My Lady." A servant greeted.

"I hope you had a wonderful time at your mother's." Said another.

"Yes, I had a great time." She smiled.

"I see, well, that's good." Said a voice from behind.

She turned around, her sapphire eyes meeting shining gold. "Sesshomaru." She smiled and ran into his open arms. "I've missed you the most."

He smiled and kissed her. "Are you sure it was me you missed and not something else, koi?" He pressed himself against her. He smirked as she gasped and licked her lips.

"Both." She said as she settled her hand over the growing bulge in his pants. "But you're going to have to wait; I just got back and would like to relax for a bit." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked passed him.

"Tease." He said with a smirk.

"She stuck out her tongue. "I'll play with you later, Sesshomaru."

He sighed in defeat and turned his head to the servants behind him. "Take her belongings to our sleeping chambers."

"Yes, My Lord." They said in unison, they bowed and did as ordered.

Sesshomaru turned back around and went back inside. "Really, such a tease. What am I going to do with this troubling arousal of mine?" His hand went to his throbbing erection. He went back to his office and tried, without success, to concentrate and finish his work. His mind kept wandering back to his beautiful raven haired vixen. He closed his eyes and stroked himself. "Kagome."

**AN: It's short but only the beginning. Let me know what you think. Feel free to give suggestions on future chapters, flames are welcomed.**

**JA NE**

**Gothic Hime89**


	2. Fun time at bath time

**OMG!! I so forgot to do this, so here it is now…Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN: I really did not expect so many people to like just the first chapter, but they did. I am so freakin' happy right now. I don't want to sound too mushy but these readers gave me more motivation to keep at it, so I thank you very much. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. -**

**Fun time at bath time**

Kagome came to a door with cherry blossoms trees engraved in it. As she walked in, she was engulfed in the soothing heat of the hot spring (AN: big shocker). She undressed and submerged herself in the murky water. 'Sigh.' "Damn him. I'm gone for a little over a month and the first thing he does is grind himself against me." Her hand traveled down to her womanhood. 'Still, it felt really good. We've been apart for so long, so when I felt his arousal against me, I couldn't think of anything else, and…I've never been so sensitive to his touch before.' She inserted a finger into her pussy. "Oh, Sesshomaru." She moaned.

Arms wrapped around her as a hand sank lower to cover her embedded fingers. "Why don't you let me take care of that for you?"

Kagome leaned back into Sesshomaru's arms. "Only you can." Kagome took his hand and pulled it farther to her core.

"No need to rush, I'm not going anywhere." He softly bit her mating mark which pulled a soft pleasure filled moan from her throat. "I'll make sure all your needs are met." Sesshomaru pulled her out of the water and into his lap. He kissed her passionately while licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she eagerly gave. Their tongues battling each other for dominance which Sesshomaru easily won. He laid Kagome down on the soft ground and looked down at her. "You are mine." He growled as his eyes burned crimson. He lowered his head to settle between her legs, the sent of her arousal driving closer to insanity.

"Only yours." Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru licked her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I will not fuck you now, bitch, but I will pleasure you until you beg me to let you cum." He got up and hovered over her flushed body.

"Sesshomaru, be gentle." She said as she ran her hand down his hard chest.

"You love to joke too much, koi. You like it no other way but hard." She smirked as he lowered his head and captured one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand moved down to massage her now dripping pussy.

"Sess…Sesshomaru." She moaned as she arched up to his hand and mouth. Sesshomaru smirked and rammed two fingers into her waiting core. Kagome groaned in pleasure at the sudden intrusion of her body. He pumped his fingers in and out as fast as he could until Kagome was screaming in ecstasy. "Sesshomaru…harder." Kagome moaned. He complied with her wishes. He left her breast to attend to her neck. He licked a trail from her mating mark to her belly button. Sesshomaru could sense she was close to her release so he pulled back and slowed his fingers. "No, Sesshomaru!" She gasped. "Please, don't stop."

He chuckled. "I'm not planning on stopping koi, only torture."

"Don't tease me." She whined.

"This is payback from earlier." He grinned.

"No fair." She groaned, grinding herself on his fingers.

"My, my, aren't we a horny bitch today?" He chuckled as he leaned down to her ear and whispered; "I'll show you mercy for now, later shall be a different story." He moved his thumb to that little bundle and applied pressure. Kagome threw her head back in mind numbing pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked. 'One more push should do it.' He replaced his fingers with his mouth and licked. That was just the push she needed. Kagome screamed her release as Sesshomaru licked up every drop she had to offer.

As she came off of her high, Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Once he laid her down he joined her. Kagome sighed and snuggled up to his chest. "I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her. "And I love you, koi. Rest, you'll need it later." Kagome smiled as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Next one may be a full out lemon.**

**Ja ne. -**


	3. AN: Sorry!

**Sadly this is not a new chapter. I have read everyone's reviews; it looks like you guys really like it. I just want to let everyone know that you can expect a new chapter this week. Unfortunately I don't know what day, but look out for it. Flames are accepted but don't be too hard on me, K? (Hehe) Feel free to give some pointers and suggestions. I'll let everyone know when I plan to end the story, the thing being I have no idea how I'm going to end it, so when that time comes, send me some Ideas.**

**Ja Ne. **


	4. Together again

**AN: Hello everyone and sorry about the wait. I hope you like the ending of the chapter, and the length of this chapter is to everyone's satisfaction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Manga Sutra (You'll see)**

**On with the story. Enjoy!**

**Together again**

Kagome woke in the early dawn. She looked to her left to find Sesshomaru gone. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. 'Sigh, this feels good.' Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the hot water beating down on her, but she was unaware of a shadow closing in on her. She jumped as it wrapped its arms around her.

"What's the matter, Koi, you're so jumpy this morning?" Smirked Sesshomaru. (AN: Hey, I just noticed something, he's smirking and smiling a lot, wierd.)

Kagome turned around to face him. "Well it's not my fault, you snuck up on me, and in the shower no less, you could have waited until I came out." She said leaning against his chest.

"This is more fun, besides; I wanted to wash your back."

"Well too bad, I'm already clean and getting dressed." She said turning off the water.

"Well I can change that in no time then we can clean up again together." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist.

"No way, it's way too early. But I promise you can have me to yourself later on tonight." Kagome pulled away from him.

"Fine, have it your way." Sesshomaru sulked and let her go.

"Aw, don't look make that look, I promise, later on I'm all yours, do with me as you will." Kagome smirked and kissed him, Sesshomaru eagerly returned it with twice the passion. "Good, now I'm getting dressed and I suggest you do the same, but you might want to take care of that problem first." She pointed down to in between Sesshomaru's legs, his erection standing at full attention.

"I'd much rather have you take care of it for me." He eyed her naked body and forced back a moan.

"Geez, Sesshomaru, are you always this horny early in the morning?" Kagome walked out of the bathroom and went to her closet. She found a dark blue kimono with midnight cloud designs near the bottom. As she got dressed, Sesshomaru watched her with pure lust. She turned around and looked at him staring at her. "Hurry you horn dog or we'll be late meeting Rin for breakfast." She said as she walked out the door.

Kagome walked down the hall, as she rounded the corner she bumped into someone. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry Rin; I wasn't watching were I was going." Said Kagome keeling down to eye level.

Rin's eyes lit up. "Kagome-mama, you're back!" Rin jumped up off the floor and hugged Kagome as tight as she could. "When did you get back, Rin missed you so much?"

Kagome giggled. "I arrived late evening yesterday, how have you been, Rin?"

"Rin has been on her best behavior while Kagome-mama was away, Sesshy-daddy said he was very happy Rin was being a grown up while you were gone." Rin said as she kept her hold on Kagome.

"Say, Rin, why are you still calling us by our names, we've adopted you, you can call us mom and dad."

"Rin knows, but Rin can't help it, Rin loves and respects Kagome-mama and Sesshy-daddy. Can Rin not call you Kagome-mama anymore?"

Kagome was caught off guard with her question. "Of course you can Rin; I have no problem with that." Kagome rubbed Rin's head in a motherly fashion. "Now, shall we go and have breakfast?"

"Yes! Rin is very hungry."

They walked into the dinning hall and sat in their seats. "My lady, would you and Lady Rin like to start your meal?" Asked a servant.

"No, we'll wait for Sesshomaru, but bring everything out, if you will."

"Of course My Lady." The servant bowed and went to the kitchen.

"Kagome-mama, what's taking Sesshy-daddy so long?" Rin asked, swinging her feet gently.

"Oh, he had to take care of a few things before he came to eat, he'll be here shortly." Kagome turned her head away, lightly blushing. 'It is taking him longer that usual, he can't be that hard up this morning, I swear, sex will be the death of him.'

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Sesshy-daddy, where were you?"

"Not to long, but I noticed that what you had to take care of took longer than normal, any problems?" Kagome asked, amusement clearly heard in her voice.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?"

Kagome ignored him and looked to Rin. "Well Rin, now that Sesshomaru is here, shall we eat?"

"Hai, Kagome-mama." They all ate in a comfortable silence, when they were finished Kagome took Rin out into the garden while Sesshomaru went to his study to finish some paperwork. "Hey, Kagome-mama?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Rin didn't ask earlier. How was your visit with your mama?"

Kagome smiled at Rin's thoughtfulness. "It went very well, Rin, she sends you her love; she said she would like to see you next time I visit. Would you like to visit grandmother?"

"Yes, Rin wants to go too!" She said happily and jumped into Kagome's lap.

"Then shall we go see her soon?"

"Hai!"

**Later on in the evening…**

Kagome knocked on the door of Sesshomaru's study. "Enter." As the door opened he looked up from his scroll. "Hello, Koi, what brings you here?"

Kagome smirked and walked over and sat in his lap, he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know very well that you'll easily work through the night if I don't come in here to get you." She said kissing his forehead. "And you know, you still haven't played with me today, or should I just call it a day and turn in for the night?" She smiled seductively and leaned down to suck lightly on his neck.

"Why? You know I'll just wake you up." He moved his hand up in between the folds of her kimono to settle on her very well formed breast. Kagome stopped sucking on his and pulled away from him, a small smirk upon her face. "Stop teasing me, come here." Sesshomaru reached for her but she just pulled farther away.

"If you want me, you'll have to come and get me." With that she was out the door.

Sesshomaru licked his lips, a slight grin on his face. 'I'll have to punish her for teasing me so much.' He got up and began his pursuit.

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran down many halls, spreading her sent in all directions, hoping to confuse Sesshomaru a bit but purposely made a part of it slightly stronger. 'Maybe he'll catch on, but there's no telling what he's thinking when he's driven by pure lust for me.'

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru quietly laughed at his mates attempts to elude him. 'She's trying to confuse my senses by spreading her sent in multiple directions. (AN: We know that!) That's what I love about you, Koi, you're like no other.' Sesshomaru continued his pursuit. 'I know you want me to find you, you can't wait any more than I can.' He eagerly walked down a hallway, eyes tinted red.

Kagome ended her run at the hot spring in their bathroom. 'I have a few minuets before Sesshomaru gets here, so I'll just have a soak until he shows up.' She got undressed and submerged herself in the hot water. 'Ahh, few things can beat a relaxing soak."

"Hello, Koi." Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru leaning leisurely against the door.

"Well, that was faster than expected." Kagome got out of the water and walked to Sesshomaru who was waiting with a towel and eyes completely red.

"**This Sesshomaru can not be eluded by your attempts for long." **He said as he wrapped her in the towel and picked her up bridle style.

"Hello mister beast man, haven't heard from you in a while." Kagome leaned up to his neck and nipped at his mating mark.

"**Are you mocking this Sesshomaru, Koi?" **

"Of course not lover, I just didn't know I would be having two playmates tonight, this should be fun.

**Lemon Alert!!**

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome hard as he lay her down on the bed. He removed the towel and began to roam her body.

Kagome smirked. "Slow down Sesshomaru, we have all the time in the world, no need to rush."

"**This Sesshomaru can no longer wait; this Sesshomaru wants to fuck his mate now!" **

Kagome placed her hands on his, stopping his movements. "Like I said, we have all the time in the world." She giggled. "And you can't very well do much of anything to me with your clothes still on now can you?" Kagome kissed him as she removed his shirt and slowly undid his belt then gently pulled him over her.

Sesshomaru licked a trial from her neck down to her little mound of hair; the sent of her arousal making his eyes glow with excitement. He went down farther and settled his tongue on her swollen bud. Soon she was screaming in ecstasy as she came to her first release. **"This Sesshomaru believes you are ready."** He pulled down his pants and positioned himself at her entrance, his throbbing girth pulsing against her core making her squirm in anticipation. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder and slid himself into her, reveling in the tightness of her pussy walls. She bit her lip to stop from crying out from the tight fit. **"A month is too long to be without this Sesshomaru." **He pumped into her body with a steady pace than gradually worked Kagome into a moaning frenzy, her claws tearing into the sheets.

"Oh, Sesshomaru…harder!" He gripped onto her hips and slammed into her as hard as he could

"**Do you like that, bitch?" **Groaned Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I love It, Sesshomaru!"

"**Yes, you will always be this Sesshomaru's horny bitch." **He moved his right hand down to her pussy to message her clit.

Kagome screamed out her second release, her inner walls gripped Sesshomaru's shaft so hard it set off his release filling her wit his seed. He roared in lust and he bit into Kagome's neck. He looked down at Kagome once he removed his fangs from her neck; she was breathing hard and started to drift off to sleep. **"We're not done, Koi, you can't go to sleep yet." **He pulled out of her, gripped her hips and flipped her over on her stomach. **"Playtime is just beginning." **He pulled her hips up to meet the head of his shaft.

"Sesshomaru, what are you…?" Before she could finish, he slammed into her doggy style. She screamed at the unfamiliar feeling in her anal hole.

"**This is your first anal, then we shall all enjoy this." **He started pumping in and out of her slowly the sped up his pace.

"Sess…Sesshomaru, it feels so good!"

He smirked. ** "Then this Sesshomaru will make sure you enjoy it to the fullest."**

With that said he pulled her up to his chest and sat down with her in his lap. She looped her arm around his neck for support as he slid his hands under her legs. (AN: This position is called Impudent Peony, the sexual organ connection is in full view, however sexy this sounds, it can be both arousing and embarrassing for modest or inexperienced woman. Referenced from Manga Sutra.)

"Sesshomaru, this is…" She was cut off again when he gripped her legs tighter and thrust into her with his demonic speed. Kagome screamed in pleasure until her voice went horse.

"**You seem to be enjoying yourself." **He moved a hand to massage her breast.

"Sesshomaru…I'm going crazy!" Her walls started to tighten again.

"**Not yet Koi, this Sesshomaru wants to give you his first." **He growled as his seed spilled into her waiting core, in turn Kagome tightened around him and cried out as her hot cum ran down his shaft. He pulled out of her and lay down on his back. **"Now, come and pleasure this Sesshomaru."**

Kagome looked at him, still trying to catch her breath. Her eyes full of lust, she crawled over to him as placed her hand on his pulsing manhood. "It looks like it's getting bigger." She said as she took him into her mouth. She pumped her head up and down until Sesshomaru stopped her.

"**No Koi, not that way." **He pulled her body over to straddle his. She understood what he wanted.

She moved to line her entrance up with his shaft. She slowly lowered herself onto him. "Mmm…" Sesshomaru grasped her hips and forced them down until he was fully within her wet walls. Kagome began to ride him with mad speed.

"**That's right bitch, fuck this Sesshomaru hard and milk him dry." **His hips bucked up to meet hers. There speed increased, if that was even possible. Kagome's moans grew louder and louder as she neared the edge. Sesshomaru bucked into her one last time before they both came, mixing there juices together. He held her hips still as he emptied himself in her making sure to give her every drop. Kagome collapsed on his chest trying to steady her breathing. Sesshomaru pulled out of her and watched as his cum flowed out of her passage. "Heh, that's a lot." He said.

"So… you're back to normal." Kagome said tiredly.

"Yes Koi, did you enjoy yourself?"

"More that ever, you both know how to tire me out." She said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well then, get some rest." Sesshomaru pulled a blanket over then and settled into the bed.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I just thought of something new we could do in bed. Interested?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Anytime, Koi, what is it?"

"I want you to…" She left Sesshomaru guessing as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Koi."

**AN: Alright, I did my best to make it longer and have a decent lemon. Next chapter you find out what Kagome wants to ask Sesshomaru. But I would like to ask my readers if they could do something for me, before I update I would like everyone to review and tell me what they think Kagome is going to ask Sesshomaru.**

**Ja**

**GothicHime**


	5. I want you to

**Thanks for reviewing, though I'm pretty surprised that no one had any type of Idea of what Kagome wants to ask of Sesshomaru, **_**luckily, **_**everyone finds out this chapter. So let's starts everything off right, with this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and the more I think about his two-timing the more I'm glad I don't.**__

**Here we go.**

**I want you to…**

**Last time:**

"Hey Sesshomaru, I just thought of something new we could do in bed. Interested?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Anytime, Koi, what is it?"

"I want you to…" She left Sesshomaru guessing as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Koi."

**Now:**

Two hours later Kagome woke up feeling very refreshed. She sat up in bed and stretched. 'sigh' "I needed that." She yawned.

"Well rested, Koi?" Sesshomaru pulled her back to him.

"Very." She looked up at him and nibbled at his neck.

He chuckled at her antics. "It seems your needs were not taken care of as much as I thought." He grabbed one of her breast roughly and squeezed.

"Not quite, I'm just ready for round two." She pushed him down and climbed over him. "Are you?" She positioned her already dripping pussy over his erection.

Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed onto her hips. "That's my line; will _you_ be able to handle round two?"

Kagome leaned down and lightly nipped his collar bone. "Just make sure to keep up."

Sesshomaru gripped her hips harder and rammed into her. He pounded into her relentlessly until he released his seed into her. Kagome cried out in numbing pleasure and collapsed on his chest.

**One hour later**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in each others arms, listening as their hearts beat in sync.

"Koi?" Sesshomaru moved his hand up and down her arm lovingly.

"Hmm?" She nuzzled closer into the warmth of their body heat.

"Before, just before you fell asleep, you said you had an idea on what to try next."

"Mm-Hm." Kagome had a small smile on her face.

"Well, what was it; I want to know what you came up with?" He turned to her looking into her clear sapphire eyes.

(AN: Before I tell you, I just want you to know ahead of time that Kagome isn't the submissive type, she just loves to be dominated sexually by Sesshomaru. That is all~ on with the story.)

"The ultimate sexual experience, the feeling of complete dominance." Kagome looked at him and her smile got wider as she pulled his body over hers. "Take control of my body; dominate it in the worst way."

Sesshomaru leaned down and licked the shell of her ear, then whispered. "I like it already." His hand went to cup her breast. "What do you want me to do?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers. "I …_kiss_…want you…_kiss_…to…_kiss_…rape me."

"Rape you? Heh, sounds interesting, you're best idea yet."

"So, you'll do it?"

"Of course, Koi, I can't wait."

"But I don't want you to just do it. Take your time and plan it out. Do it when it's least expected."

" Don't worry, Koi, I'll make sure it's all you wanted and more.

**AN: Well that's what she wanted; let me know what you think. Heads up, the next chapter will most likely be kinda random. Please review**

**Bye-bye~**


	6. AN: Please don't kill me!

**AN: Very, very sorry everyone. I'm working on the new chapter as we speak; the problem is I keep getting ideas for this chapter so it's going to be longer that expected. So if everything goes ok, I should have the new chapter up this weekend or sometime next week maybe sooner. Once again I'm very sorry but I'm really getting into this chapter and want it to go the exactly the way I want. Just wanted to let everyone know what was goin' on. **

**Later all.**


	7. Life of the Lords and Ladies

**Life of the Lords and Ladies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN: LOL! You guys seemed pretty surprised. Anyway, there is a question for everyone at the end of the chapter, please all that read it; let me know what you think of it.**

**Last time:**

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers. "I …_kiss_…want you…_kiss_…to…_kiss_…rape me."

"Rape you? Heh, sounds interesting, you're best idea yet."

"So, you'll do it?"

"Of course, Koi, I can't wait."

"But I don't want you to just do it. Take your time and plan it out. Do it when it's least expected."

" Don't worry, Koi, I'll make sure it's all you wanted and more.

**Now:**

The next morning

Kagome woke to find Sesshomaru gone. She felt his demonic yoki in his study, so she grabbed her robe and headed in that direction.

Before she knocked on the door she heard him call to her. "Come in, Koi." She opened the door and saw him engrossed in a scroll.

She walked over to him and sat on the edge of his desk. "What are you reading?"

"A letter from Lord Hoshiomi and Lady Tsukiomi of the southern lands." Sesshomaru said with a frown.

"Really, what do they want?" Asked Kagome taking the letter and reading it.

"They're inviting the Lords and Ladies of the West, North, and East as well as some nobles to a formal ball."

Kagome huffed and threw the paper on the desk. "This is just like them, not only are they just randomly throwing a party, but they wait until the last moment to send out the invitations. It's so infuriating!"

"I know what you mean; they do that so that we won't have time to send back a decline to their invite. That's pretty smart coming from a couple of airheads like them." He smirked.

"But Sesshy, I can't stand them, they always do this." She picked up the letter again. "This ball is scheduled for two days from now!" She slammed it back on the desk and got up to walk away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her are and pulled her into his lap. "It will be okay, Koi."

'Sigh' "I really rather not go." She pouted like a little kid.

'Heh, she's so cute when she pouts like that.' "Let's just grin and bare it."

"Fine…" She got up and went to the door. "I'll go wake up Rin for breakfast." She went into Rin's room and gently shook her. "Rin…Rin, time to wake up.

Rin woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Kagome-mama."

"Come on Rin, wash your face and come to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Ok."

(AN: Ok, everyone can pretty much guess what happens, they get together and eat breakfast, Rin goes out into the garden to pick flowers, and Kagome and Sesshomaru spend some time together. I'm not going to go through the whole process.)

**Two days later**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in there room getting ready for the party. Sesshomaru finished dressing with a sash across his chest with the Western lands emblem embroidered on it. "Are you ready to go, Koi?"

'Sigh.' "As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. She wore a dark blue formal kimono that had an Inu demon in its true form looking at the full moon which hiding behind the clouds. Sesshomaru wore his regular style but without the armor. His outfit matched Kagome's; he also had on dark blue clothes with small cloud designs, his sash to let everyone know that he was a lord, and his two swords Tenseiga and Tokijin completed his outfit.

"You look beautiful, Koi." He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go, the sooner we get there the sooner we can put it behind us."

"Fine…let's go." They walked out of their room and went to find Rin. She was in the play room playing with he dolls. "Ok Rin, we're leaving, we'll be back late tonight." 'Hopefully earlier.' "So be a good girl, listen to your Ladies Maid and get to bed on time."

"Rin will." Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her. "Rin thinks you look very pretty, and Sesshy-daddy is really handsome."

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome kissed Rin on the head. "We'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Rin." Said Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to the front gate. "Shall we go?"

"…" Kagome huffed and formed her Ki cloud and headed to the Southern lands.

Sesshomaru smirked and formed his Ki cloud. "This should prove to be a very interesting night." He sped up to be right beside her. "Slow down Koi, you'll exhaust yourself before we get the there."

"I just want this night to be over." She slowed down. "No one likes them because they always pull these stunts. If we just don't show up it causes problems for us." Kagome sighed deeply and sat down one her cloud, crossing her legs, giving Sesshomaru a nice view of her legs. Sesshomaru bit back a moan as he thought of those long curvy legs wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him deeply buried in her. Kagome turned to look at him as the smell of his arousal passed her nose. "I don't know what you're thinking about but you better stop, we'll be in the Southern lands in a few minuets." She stood up and looked at him again.

Sesshomaru looked back at her like he had been caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. "What can I say, my mind wanders."

After 30 minuets they landed at the front gate of the Southern palace. They were greeted by a young fox demon. "Welcome to the Southern palace, may I please ask your name and region my Lord and Lady?" Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other shocked, how can there be anyone in all four lands that do not know of the Lords and their Ladies of the lands. The young demon caught the look on their faces. "I must apologize for my lack of knowledge; I come from the continent and do not know who rules the four regions."

"Hn, and what, may I ask is your name?" Asked Sesshomaru slightly annoyed.

"My name is Saito, My Lord." He bowed. Once again, I am very sorry for the awkwardness that has occurred here."

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault, just the stupidity of the Southern rulers." Said Kagome with a warm smile to the embarrassed fox.

"Thank you, My Lady, for those kind words. But may I ask your name as so I can announce your arrival?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of the Western lands." Sesshomaru said, huffing slightly.

"Now who can't stand to be here?" Kagome chuckled.

Saito bowed once again. "Please follow me." He led them to the entrance of the grand ball room and told them to wait as he announced them formally. "My Lords and Ladies, may I have your attention please?" Everyone stopped their conversations and looked towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." They entered the room and started down the stairs. Everyone bowed as was customary for greeting any Lord or Lady form any land, even as a Lord or Lady themselves. As they were walking down the stairs, Saito quietly exited the room and went back to the front gate to greet any other oncoming guest.

"Sesshomaru, glad you could make!" Shouted the already drunk Hoshiomi.

"You don't give much chance for anyone to decline." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Ha, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were coming." Hoshiomi looked at Sesshomaru with clouded eyes.

'What a disgrace.' Sesshomaru thought in disgust. "So Hoshiomi, what was the purpose of this get together?"

"Huh? Oh I just thought it would be nice to get the Lords and Ladies together every once and a while to have a little fun, it's not healthy to work all the time you know." He slurred.

Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly. "Oh Kagome, is that you?" Called a voice.

She turned around and saw her best friend Sango, Lady of the Eastern lands. She smiled and let go of Sesshomaru's arm and whispered into his ear that she would be right back. "Sango, it's so good to see you, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, but could be better." Sango said with a small frown.

"Miroku still up to his usual tricks?"

"Of course, he goes around the palace groping every servant girl in sight; I'm getting tired of it."

"Well have you talked to him about it?"

"Yeah, I talk to him every time I see him do it."

"But?" Kagome eyed her suspiciously.

"But, somehow we end up in the bedroom and he's screwing my brains out." Sango confessed and turned three shades of red. Kagome looked at her friend wide eyed and started laughing. "It's not funny; I don't know what to do."

"Why not try the easy approach and deny him any sexual contact with you whatsoever until he listens to you about your concerns? You know how men are, thinking with their dick, it's the only thing useful when it really counts." Suggested Kagome.

Sango chuckled. "Do you think that would work?"

"It worked with Sesshomaru."

"What? You're kidding; I _know_ Sesshomaru doesn't do that."

"He doesn't, but when we first got married, the first month or so we did nothing but mate."

"Are you serious?"

"Very, it got so bad that he wouldn't let me set foot out of the bedroom let alone get out of bed."

"No way, you mean, _Lord _Sesshomaru? I can't believe it."

"Yup, so eventually I started to deny him and told him that he couldn't keep taking me like that and confining me to the bedroom. He still tried to have sex whenever he wanted but that just made me fight back harder. He cracked after tree days." Kagome giggled at the memory. "Good thing too."

"Why's that?"

"The sex was amazing every time and I had gotten used to it. I just wanted him to stop, mainly because I was loosing the ability to walk. He made my legs feel like jelly every night. Anyway, I was starving for his attention to my body, so I was happy that he agreed to my terms, we celebrated by having a mind blowing night that went well into noon the next day."

It was Sango's turn to laugh. "You're just as bad as me."

"That may be true, but I know when to take control, and in that department you need some more work."

"Fine, fine…I'll give your advice a try, but right now let's go outside, it's too stuffy in here."

"Alright." They went outside and sat on the side of the fountain. "Now that we're out of there, we can get down to the real gossip."

Sango giggled. "You never change, Kagome."

"I'm serious, and I know you'll agree with me." Sango looked at her in confusion. "I'm talking about this whole party thing Hoshiomi's got going. I assume you got his invitation just days before the event." Sango nodded her head. "And because we can't deny his invite due to the lateness of the letters arrival, we had to attend." Sango looked at her intently, following her every word. "Now, when we get here, as usual Hoshiomi is drunk, making an even bigger fool of himself and Tsukiomi is no where to be found, they are a complete joke and an embarrassment to all the Lords."

"Kagome, aren't you being a little harsh on them?"

"Maybe so, but I'm getting tired of pretending to be polite and acting like I want to be here when I don't. This foolishness has gone on far too long; I know you feel the same way."

Sango nodded her head again. "I do, but what can we do about it?"

"Nothing now, but I'm going to give that joke of a Lord a piece of my mind."

Sango sighed, stood up and held out her hand to Kagome. "Let's go, the sooner we go in there and deal with this annoyance the faster we can leave." Kagome took her hand as they walked back into the ball room. Sango spotted Miroku talking to Hojo, the Lord of the North and turned to Kagome. "Heads up, Kagome, Hojo's here."

"You can't be serious; I don't need this right now." Hojo was the only Lord without a mate. He continued to make unwanted advances towards Kagome, the guy just couldn't get it through his head that she was not interested.

"You're in luck for now, he hasn't seen you, but he'll come and seek you out soon, now that he knows you're here." Sango whispered.

"This is not good, Sesshomaru already hates him because of his shameless flirting with me, he's just looking for an excuse to kill him. I'm going back to Sesshomaru so I'll see you later, ne?"

"Alright, see ya later, oh and come by the palace sometime, I would love to see Rin again." Sango said smiling.

"Will do." Kagome waved to her and went back to Sesshomaru's side. He was talking to a noble as he (as in the noble) was complaining about the war that broke out in his territory a few months back. "Miss me?" She whispered.

"Of course, all these fools do are complain and whine about everything wrong in their life, I need a stimulating conversation with someone I can relate to." He groaned in boredom.

Kagome kissed him lightly. "Sorry it took me so long, Sango and I got into a hearted discussion, I promise to make it up to you."

"You'd better." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Um Sesshomaru, I have to tell you something."

Sesshomaru excused himself and pulled Kagome with him to the corner of the room. "What's wrong, Koi?"

"Hojo's here."

Sesshomaru's eyes started to tint red when he heard that name. "Did he approach you?"

"No, I didn't even know he was here until Sango saw him."

"Well let's keep it that way, we're leaving, I'm not giving that bastard the joy of even talking to you." He said as his anger rose.

Kagome looked around the room and as that Hojo was still talking to Miroku, Sango was trying to keep his eyes from wandering the room. "He still with Miroku and Sango, go and let Hoshiomi that we're leaving." He nodded and went to find him. Kagome looked back over to where Miroku was but didn't see Hojo. 'Damnit, where did he go?' Sango was gone too, must've went to look for him after he escaped her sight.

"Looking for someone, Koi?"

(I was so going to leave it here, but…I won't. ON WITH THE STORY!!)

Sesshomaru found Hoshiomi and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hoshiomi, my mate and I are going to take our leave now, I think you for the invite, farewell."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well it can't be helped. Huh? I hope to see you and your mate again soon." Hoshiomi turned to him slightly stumbling.

"Until then." Sesshomaru bowed and turned to leave, but when he saw Hojo grabbing Kagome, all he saw was red. How dare another male touch what was his.

Kagome turned around, her eyes widened when she saw Hojo with a lustful hunger in his eyes. "What do you want, Hojo?"

He smirked. "You know very well what I want, Koi." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't call me that, that privilege is for my mate only." Kagome pushed away from him.

"Then we don't have a problem, I'm going to be your mate just as soon as you get rid of that stupid Inu."

"Get it through your thick head, you asshole, I am not interested. Now leave me alone!" She pulled out of his grasp and started to walk away but he grabbed her hand again.

"You'll be mine sooner or later, just remember that."

"**You better remember where your place is, you son of a bitch. This Sesshomaru's mate does not with for your attention, and I don't want your filthy hands touching what belongs to this Sesshomaru." **Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red and he fought his inner beast for control, he was slowly losing.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome tried to go to him but Hojo's grip tightened around her arm.

"Well Sesshomaru, I see she hasn't grown tired of you yet."

"**Release my mate, you lowlife or tonight will be your last."**

"Oh scary. No matter, she's almost done with you anyway. That's when I'll be back to take her." He pulled her against him again. "Until then, Koi." He kissed her on her cheek and let her go.

She hurried back to Sesshomaru not bothering to look back as she was safe in his arms. She looked up into his face, his eyes were still red. "Sesshomaru…" She reached a hand up to caress his cheek when his hand grabbed hers and pulled her into an empty room. He locked the door and put up a special barrier that allows no sound, sent, of person to pass through it, and the best part is that the barrier is undetectable.

He turned to her and pushed her against the wall. **"No one will take what belongs to this Sesshomaru." **He pulled her kimono down a bit to expose her neck; he forced her head to the side and bit into her mating mark.

"Sesshomaru." She gasped as the pleasure and grabbed onto his shoulders as her wetness ran down her legs. "No fair, Sesshomaru."

"**It looks to this Sesshomaru that your body does not think so." **He got to his knees and pushed open the folds of her kimono and found his treat. He stared at her soaked lacy red panties and growled. He quickly pulled them off of her and buried his face in between her legs.

Kagome shrieked in surprise and grabbed tightly onto his shoulder. "S…Sesshomaru, w…we can't… not here." She moaned and arched her back off the wall. "Stop, we can do this at home, what if someone finds us?" Clearly she was unaware of the barrier he put up.

Sesshomaru ignored her pleas to stop; instead he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and continued his attack on her lower body. **"Your body belongs to this Sesshomaru." **He said in a low growl.

"What is with you tonight?" Kagome asked, her breathing growing more ragged with every swipe of his tongue.

"**You are this Sesshomaru's mate and no one else's." **He lightly nipped her clit making her flinch in slight pain.

'Wait, I get it, that's why he's acting like this. His position as my mate and his ability to satisfy me has come into question, so he wants to prove that he can to me.' Her eyes closed tightly as her release hit and flowed into Sesshomaru's waiting mouth. As she came down from her ascend to ecstasy, Sesshomaru let her leg fall from his shoulder. Her legs felt like pudding and gravity brought her to her knees. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and reached up to kiss him passionately. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I love _you_. I know all too well that you can satisfy me. So just because some pathetic loser comes along and tells you that you can't doesn't mean it's true. I'm not going anywhere; you will always have my body and my heart." (AN: Corny I know, but just go with it.)

"**This Sesshomaru knows, but this Sesshomaru does not like to be questioned in this Sesshomaru's ability to do something, especially pleasing this Sesshomaru's mate."**

Kagome smirked seductively. "Trust me; you don't need any improvement in that department, you only get better each time." She wrapped her arms around his neck and took the tip of his elf shaped ear into her mouth.

"**This Sesshomaru believes you are ready for another round." **He smirked and licked his lips, knowing he caused the state his mate was now in. **"We will go home and continue." **He dispersed the barrier and helped her up. They bid a good night to a few people and left. On the way back home Sesshomaru held her close; he didn't want her to start pleasing herself when he could do that for her. After an hour and a half of travel they came to their palace. Everything was taken care of, Rin had taken her bath and was asleep and the servants had done there duties. Sesshomaru carried Kagome into their room and proceeded to take their clothes off. Once they were nude each other, Sesshomaru mounted her and enter her slowly. They set a rhythm at a steady pace. Sesshomaru grew tired of the speed so decided to take over. He soon had Kagome screaming as he pounded into her with his demonic speed and power. They continued until they both collapsed form exhaustion, they both fell into a peaceful sleep with Sesshomaru still deep within her. Needless to say he fucked her brains out.

**Man, that's done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. R & R and tell me what you think.**

**~JA.**


	8. This time, you're mine

**AN: It's been a bit since I've updated, I've a little busy. Anyway I have a question for everyone and I keep forgetting to ask it. A couple chapters back when I asked everyone what they thought Kagome was going to ask Sesshomaru to do, quite a few people said that she was going to ask him to get her pregnant or something along those lines, so my question is: do you want Kagome to get pregnant? Let me know your answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This time, you're mine**

6 months later

"Ne, Kagome-mama, can we go to the other garden today?" Asked Rin with her big brown eyes.

"The other garden, you mean the one that's in the clearing in the woods?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Hai, there are very pretty flowers there."

"Alright, I don't see the harm in that. I'll let Sesshomaru know and then we can go."

"Yay yay, Rin will go get ready."

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin run happily to her room, then she turned and headed to Sesshomaru's study. She knocked on the door and waited to hear a reply.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said distracted, he has fallen behind on his paperwork, too much playtime with Kagome.

Kagome walked in and closed the door. "Still haven't finished, huh?"

"No, and I blame you." Sesshomaru said with just the smallest hint of humor in his voice, but Kagome caught it.

"Oh, and just how is your current predicament my fault?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"That's why; you distract me when you do that, and I don't feel like working." He put his pen down and turned in his seat to look at her.

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's not my fault you don't have any self-control when it comes to me." Sesshomaru's hand went up to cup her breast but she swatted it away. "Uh-uh, that's what got you into this mess. You don't get to play if you're not done with your homework." She scolded him like a child, "And by the way, Rin and I are going to the garden in the wood clearing, we should be back soon." She said walking off.

"The clearing?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Those woods are the one part of our lands that lacks adequate security; I'm working on getting a guard team over there in a couple of days. So I would rather you and Rin stay away from there until then."

"That's too bad, Rin was looking forward to going there, I guess it can't be helped if the place isn't properly protected. I'll go tell her that we can't go there as for yet." She turned and left the room.

Kagome ran into Rin who was waiting excitedly for her to come back. "Kagome-mama, are we leaving now?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry Rin, but Sesshomaru told me we can go there now, it would be too dangerous if we went, but we can go in the very near future."

"Aw, Rin really wanted to go." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Kagome pulled the little girl into her arms. "I'm sorry Rin; I know you were very excited. Why don't we go to the pond, there are a lot of pretty little fish and flowers?"

Rin looked up at her and gave a little smile. "Ok."

"Good, now let's go."

After about ten minuets of walking they arrived at the pond. Rin smiled and happily skipped toward the pond. "Look Kagome-mama, look at all the fish!"

Kagome lightly laughed. 'She didn't even notice the flowers, that's not like her.' She then saw Rin take off her shoes and stick her feet into the water. From the expression on her face the water was very cold. Deciding she didn't want to just stand there, she removed her shoes and ran to join Rin in the water. "Ohh, it's really _is _cold.

As Kagome stood there frozen, Rin got an idea. "Hey, Kagome-mama."

Kagome turned to her. "What is…AHH!" She didn't get to finish her question as Rin splashed her in the face with the freezing water. It caught Kagome off guard and she fell into the pond. "AHH… it's in the middle of summer so why's the water so cold?!" Rin couldn't help but laugh at her adopted mother. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? Well then take this!" Kagome pushed the water towards Rin, effectively making Rin loose he balance and fall into the water.

"No fair!" Rin shouted out shivering. They continued their water fight until they were both soaked to the bone and numb from the water. Luckily Kagome brought some towels and an extra pair of clothes for them both. After they dried off and changed they laid in the grass just enjoying the feel of the summer sun. "That was fun."

"Yes, it was, we should do this again, next time we can bring Sesshomaru."

Rin laughed. "Can you imagine the look on his face once you splash him with the water?"

"Now that's something I would like to see." They both laughed at the idea until Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" Kagome got up and stood in front of Rin.

"Hello Kagome." Said the voice coated in lust.

"What are you doing here, Hojo? No Lord is allowed on another's without permission."

He steadily walked towards her, ginning. "You know, I've never liked that law, that should really change."

Kagome backed up, never taking her eyes off of Hojo. She whispered. "Rin, listen to me closely, I want you to go back home and get Sesshomaru, understand?"

"But…mama, Rin can't…"

"Understand?!"

Rin jumped back in surprise. "H…Hai."

"Good girl, now go back as quickly as you can."

"Hai!" Rin turned around and headed back to the palace.

"Aw, now where's the little one headed off to?"

"That's none of your concern." Kagome's claws began to glow a light red, her poison dripping from them staining the ground.

"Heh, help will arrive too late. This time, you're mine." Hojo unsheathed his sword and charged.

Kagome jumped up into a tree to avoid his attack. 'This is bad; I have my poison claws as my only weapon. That's only good for hand-to-hand combat. If I were to get up close to strike him and miss, it gives him the perfect opening he needs and land a serious blow, and I can't risk that with him. I can't use the poison whip, only males can use the move so that's no good. I'm out of options, I just have to keep moving and stay away from him until Sesshomaru gets here.' She jumped from tree to tree, not taking the risk of running on the ground where she was more out in the open.

"Oh come on Kagome, you don't want to play with me?" Hojo taunted, he swung his blade and broke the branch she was about to land on.

She fell to the ground and quickly turned around to face him. 'Damnit, I have no choice.' She jumped up and swung her claws at him, as she feared he dodged. 'Shit!' She then lifted her leg to kick him in the head, once again he dodged.

"Enough of this silly little game." Before Kagome could think of what to do next the hilt of Hojo's sword was thrust into her stomach. The impact was so hard it sent her flying into a nearby tree and knocked her unconscious. Hojo walked up to her and smiled. "I win, Koi." He knelt down and turned her head to find her mating mark. He pulled out a small vile filled with a dark blue liquid and pored it onto her mark. Hojo held onto her wrist and straddled her legs. "I'm sorry koi, but this will hurt quit a bit." He tightened his grip.

**With Rin **

Rin arrived back at the palace and ran into the study. Sesshy-daddy come quick, mama is…mama is!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru was alarmed when he saw her in tears.

"Mama and Rin were at the pond playing, and then a man showed up, mama told Rin to come back and tell you. Mama said the man was a Lord. She was really worried." She ran up to Sesshomaru and pulled his arm. "Come on, we have to go, mama might be in trouble, she could be hurt."

"Alright, but Rin you stay here and wait for us to return, I'll bring Kagome back." He didn't wait for Rin to object as he ran out of the palace.

**Back with Kagome and Hojo **

Kagome's eyes shot open as she started to scream out in pain. She tried to pull her hands free but Hojo held his grip. "I know it hurts Koi, but it will be over soon." Kagome arched her back as another wave of pain assaulted her neck, sweat forming all over her body. Thirty seconds later the screams subsided and Kagome fell back into unconsciousness. Hojo looked at her neck and smiled. "It looks like the potion worked; your body is now cleansed of that disgusting dog." He touched the smooth skin of her unmarked neck, that's right, her mating mark was gone. "Now all that's left to do is mark you as mine." He leaned down and was about to bite into her neck when someone grabbed him and threw him against the tree. "Ah, Sesshomaru, how have you been?"

"You bastard, what have you done to my mate?" He growled venomously, his eyes red.

"Heh, you no longer have a mate. I don't see a mating mark proving that claim, do you?" Hojo said smugly.

"W…What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you look and see for yourself."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome. His eyes grew wide as he saw her neck. What he saw, or what he didn't see made him thrust his hand in Hojo's stomach. "What…did…you…do!"

Hojo coughed up blood and smiled. "Simple, I removed her mating mark in order to leave mine but you interrupted me before I could bite her. You see I'm a potions demon, I come up with different concoctions to suit my wants and needs, I wanted Kagome and I set out to take her."

"You lowlife!" Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand.

Hojo laughed. "Are you thinking that once you kill me the mark will come back? Sorry to disappoint you but that's not how it works. I always set my potions up a certain way, just incase I was killed. Even after my death the potion will keep its effect for a set period of time."

"How long?" Sesshomaru growled.

Hojo smirked. "This potion is one of my best works, I'm quite proud of myself."

"How long?!"

Hojo laughed. "Five years. For five years you can't mark her, there is a barrier that will prevent all but me to do so."

"Damn you!" Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and held it up to Hojo's neck. "I should have killed you six months ago; I'll not make that mistake again."

Hojo smirked. "And I'll enjoy watching you suffer from not being able to mark her in Hell. There is no way to remove the barrier, so I shall relish seeing what you cherish the most just out of your reach." With that said Sesshomaru decapitated Hojo's head from his body.

He slowly walked over to Kagome's still form. "What will she say when she sees she's no longer fully mine?" He picked her up and carried her back to the palace.

**Remember what I said in the beginning of the chapter, please let me know what you think, should she or shouldn't she? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R.**


	9. This is a Nightmare

**AN: This chapter will be pretty short. Basically it's about how Kagome feels. At some points it will get kinda corny of cliché, but I like it so DEAL WITH IT!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This is a nightmare**

Kagome woke within the hour with a cold cloth on her head. She sat up in bed, her hand immediately shot to her neck as she groaned in pain. "What's going on? My neck is killing me."

Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room. "So you're awake, Kagome."

"What's with you, you hardly ever call me by my name?" Kagome looked at him confused.

"A privilege only for your mate, right?" He looked down.

"Yes, so what's the problem?" She asked getting out of bed.

"Kagome, have you had any pain in your neck?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Go look." He pointed to the mirror.

Kagome went over to the mirror and looked at her neck, her eyes went wide. "What is this? This is a nightmare!" She turned to Sesshomaru. "What's going on, what happened, why is my mating mark gone?!" With each question she stepped closer to him.

"Hojo." Was all that he said.

"Hojo, what did he do?" Sesshomaru remained quiet. "Sesshomaru, what did he do?"

"He removed the mark, in order to make you his."

Just then it all came rushing back to her. She remembered playing with Rin, fighting Hojo, and the unbearable burning pain in her neck. "So, he found a way to reverse a bond?"

Sesshomaru turned and when to the door. "You may leave if you wish." His hand tightening around the door Knob.

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and anger in her voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her fist clenched tightly together. "Now that the mark is gone you lost all feelings for me?"

"No, that's not it."

"Do you not want me anymore, Sesshomaru?" Kagome broke down crying, she felt she just lost her reason to live, Sesshomaru was the only man that made her happy.

"No, that's not it!"

"Then what?!"

"Because your mark is gone, you are no longer my mate or the Lady of the West; we both have no reason for you to stay."

Kagome's anger spiked. "Do you really have such little faith in me; you think I cared about being the Lady of the West? I only cared about being your mate, your lover, yours! I only cared about being with you and with Rin, and that's all I will care about. I love you, I always will. Don't tell me that all we've done together, everything we've been through together meant nothing to you."

"I still love you Kagome."

"Then why, why are you trying to send me away?"

"Because you can't be fully mine. Hojo put some kind of barrier around the spot were I marked you and now I can't mark you again until the barrier dissipates."

"And how long will that take?"

"Five years. Right before I killed him he told me that it will hold an effect even if he's dead."

"And we can remove the barrier?" She asked.

"No, I tried marking you again but the barrier was to strong, also different magics and remedies to get rid of the barrier."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait until it goes away on its own. There's nothing else we can do."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I wan to be with you no matter what. I just thought you didn't want me anymore."

"That's not true; I was upset knowing that you wouldn't be mine completely."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry; five years will pass before you know it."

**Another chapter done, pretty short like I said but two chapters in a day, YAY! Anyway, Review please. Oh one more thing, just so you know, I want to make the rape chapter long and really good, I want to make sure you guys like it, and it's a strong possibility that it's the next chapter. I may take a while before I update so look out for it just in case it comes out early.**

**Until next time**


	10. AN: Answer the question

**AN: Ok, no one wanted to answer my question from the previous chapters so I'm asking again. If you guys don't answer I won't know what you want. If not one answers I'm not updating. So here's the question again: DOYOU WANT KAGOME TO GET PREGNANT?**


	11. It's hard to be without you

**AN: Ok ok, I had posted that I wanted an answer to my question and you guys blew up my inbox within ten minutes and kept going for two days. LMAO! Thank you very much for your replies. Now, here is the answer…read and find out that's the answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… uh, yeah ok.**

**It's hard to be without you**

**2 years later**

Kagome was sitting in the garden with Rin. "Mama, are you ok?" Kagome sighed and looked down at the flowers she held. She didn't hear Rin. "Mama?"

"Huh?" Kagome was pulled from her daydream. "What is it, Rin?"

"Rin asked if mama was ok, you don't act like yourself anymore."

"Oh, I'm fine Rin." Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and pulled her to sit on her lap. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Will you be ok, mama?"

"Of course, Rin, I'll be just fine, don't worry." Kagome put Rin down and got up. "I'm going to go inside, be careful around the roses, ok?"

"Hai, mama."

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin run farther into the garden. She walked into the palace and sighed again. 'Rin started calling me just 'mama' on that day two years ago.' Her hand went to her neck and she felt tears come to her eyes. 'Me and my big mouth, I said that 5 years would pass before we know it, but this is torture. Since that day he hasn't even touched me once. Hasn't kissed me, held my hand, held me, nothing, and to make everything worse he calls me by my name. He always calls me Koi.' She felt a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. 'We even sleep in separate bedrooms, if this keeps up, I don't know what will happen.' She sighed again and walked to her room

::::

Sesshomaru spotted Kagome when she walked in from the garden. He watched her as her hand went to her neck and a tear fell from her eyes as she quickly wiped it away and head off to her room. He knew she missed him, he missed her too, but after what happened and he told her what Hojo did, he felt different, so he made a decision. He was not going to touch her at all until he was able to mark her again. He only wanted her as his mate, but he didn't know how hard it was going to be for him or her. He masturbated almost every night; he couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed her so much, he could never satisfy himself the way she could satisfy him, it was killing him. When he saw her tears he wanted to run over to comfort her, his beast demanded that they go over to their mate. 'I can't do it."

'**We must…our mate is crying.'**

'No, she…she is not our mate. Not now.'

'**It matters not, we will mark her as ours when that time finally comes, but now she needs us, she misses us and our body at night. We have not been with her for two years.'**

'I know, I want to be with her just as much as you, but I decided that I will not rut with her until she is my mate again. As much as it pains us all (him, beast, and Kagome), I have to refuse her.'

'**This is not fair to her and you know it. You have cut all physical contact with her. Our mate deserves to know what **_**you**_** decided, you have not discussed it with this Sesshomaru, this Sesshomaru is very surprised that you could suppress him for so long.'**

'Believe me, it has not been easy, many times I have wanted to go to her room and ravish her body, but I forced myself to remain in my room.'

'**That reminds this Sesshomaru, why is it that our mate resides in a separate room?'**

'There was too much tension between us. She couldn't stand it so she went to another room to sleep.'

_(AN: Man for two of the same body, they are sure out of touch with one another. Why? Because Sesshomaru made sure to seal his beast almost all the way, to the point that he was unaware what exactly was going on.)_

'**Hn. I do not like that our mate does not sleep in the same bed as us.'**

'I don't either.'

'**Then why, why are you doing all of this?'**

'I have my reasons; let's just leave it at that. Now, go to sleep, I wish not to talk to you any longer.'

**His beast growled at the command. 'Hn, as you wish.' The beast went to sleep.**

"I'm sorry Kagome; it has to be this way for a while." He whispered and walked the other way towards his study. As he reached is destination, he opened the doors, walked in, closed and locked the doors. He sat in his chair, groaning uncomfortably. He looked down at his pants and saw his arousal trying to free itself from its silk and cotton confines, a small wet spot at the top of his pants. He was already close to his release, the precum slowly soaking his pants proving that. He quickly undid his pants to reveal his throbbing manhood. He took hold and started stroking. "K…Kagome." He imagined his hand as her sweet hole pulling him deeper in deeper into her. He starts to pump harder as her moans intensify. "Kagome…" Her legs wrap around his waist keeping him buried deep in her as she slowly draws her claws down his back leaving angry red welts in their wake. He stroked faster still, his breathing quickening and coming in short pants and his teeth clenched together. "Kagome…ugh…Kagome." He pulls out of her and flips her around on her stomach and enters her again doggy style, her tight hole squeezing his cock tighter. His left hand grabbed onto her breast as his right hand flew down to massage her clit. She starts moaning uncontrollably as he pounded into her. His strokes getting even faster. "Oh, Kagome!" Her hand goes down to cover his and pushes his hand down harder on her clit. Knowing what she wanted he gave her clit and quick pinch as he growled in her ear seductively. She moaned and purred loving the rough treatment. He kept up with his ministrations until he felt her tighten around him, she screamed out his name as she came. Hearing her yell out his name in pure pleasure was all he needed to release. "Ugh… KAGOME!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, spilling his seed all over his desk. Slowly his breathing returned to normal. Sesshomaru had a dazed look on his face. "Kagome."

::::

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome was sitting in her room looking out her room. "Sesshomaru?" She blushed madly. She new that yell, she had always caused him to yell like that. That yell was music to her ears. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, but what she couldn't figure out was why he didn't come and take her. She had stop trying to get his attention because he always seemed like he wasn't interested. Now that she heard him she was filled with new hope. She blushed again when she smelt his intense arousal in the air. She instantly felt her wetness pool in between her legs, she opened her white and light blue kimono and inserted three fingers trying her best to imagine it was Sesshomaru's throbbing cock but it was a poor substitute, for now it would have to do. Her breathing quickly became short gasps. "S…Sesshomaru."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter is the chapter many many people have been waiting for, so to make sure you enjoy it and have to stop to take a ice cold shower (J/K), I won't be updating for a bit. Like I said I want to make it really long and really good. I have some time off from school soon so I'll defiantly work on it then, but for now please read this. Oh yeah, next chapter you'll find out for real if she get's prego or not. One more thing, ****VERY IMPORTANT: I'm taking suggestions for the rape, so… LET ME HAVE THEM!! ****Read and Review also very important.**


	12. Talk, Rape, and plan

**AN: Well, the long awaited event is here. Everyone will know what I decided at the end of the chapter. I would like to thank a couple of people who gave me some ideas for this chapter and event that will take place. I will do my best to combine all of our ideas into one. I can't wait to get started…so I will, enjoy. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Four servants: Nella, Nelly, Nero, Nanami (Also do not own Dance in the Vampire Bund)**

Three years later (part 1)

**Eastern Lands.**

"So that's how it's been for the past five years Sango." Kagome sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Wow, I can't believe it. You and Sesshomaru are _**the**_couple, everyone in all the four lands wish that their relationship can be at least half as spicy as yours, then that asshole Hojo removes your mark and everything just changes."

"Thanks Sango, that made me feel a lot better with you pointing it out like that." Kagome said sarcastically glaring at Sango.

Sango grinned nervously and sweat dropped. "N…No, I…uh, I didn't mean it to come out like that, I…"

"Don't worry about it, I know what you meant." Kagome stood and took a deep breath and looked at her best friend. "I just feel a whole lot better talking to someone about it."

Sango stood next to her. "But, why did you take so long to tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it would get this bad."

"At least you know he still desires you that should tell you that he still loves you."

"You're right, but I can't help but still be a little uneasy about all that's happened these past years, I mean, he won't touch me, at all, not even an accidental brush when he walks by."

Sango cracked a small smile. "Don't worry about it so much. From what you told me, that little spell of Hojo's last five years, right?" Kagome nodded. "We'll don't you think that some time this year something good will happen between you and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at Sango. "I understand what you're saying, but how can you be so sure? He hasn't given me any type of feeling of that even happening."

"Call it your best friends' intuition." Sango smiled. "Something will happen, maybe sooner than you think." She hugged Kagome and pulled her to the door. "Now go back home and talk with your mate." Sango had a suspicious grin on her face.

Kagome knew what she was up to. "Alright, if you want Miroku to screw your brains out all you have to do is say so and I'll leave."

"You know me too well, bye." Sango pushed Kagome out of the gates of her palace. "And remember what I said Kagome!" She yelled after her.

Kagome just turned and waved at her friend. 'I hope you're right, Sango, I do have hope that it will get better but I'm still not sure.'

::::

**Back in the Western Lands.**

"Hey, have you heard?" Asked Nero.

"You mean have I noticed, and yes I have. I'm surprised you haven't noticed until now." Said Nella sarcastically.

"It's sad, you know. We servants were always envied by others for serving the most passionate/sexually active Lord and Lady in all four lands." Said Nanami.

"Yeah, I haven't heard them go at it for so long, usually a day wouldn't go by without the whole palace shaking and our Lady Kagome screaming in ecstasy. It happened all the time it became a normal thing to all servants. We were happy if the Lord and Lady were happy." Stated Nelly sadly.

"Yeah, and for the past five years, nothing has happened between them, everyone in the palace is worried." Said Nanami.

"Hey you guys, does this mean that Lord Sesshomaru is not attracted to our Lady any more? I don't want a new Lady." Said Nero, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course not, stupid, Lord Sesshomaru still loves our Lady. Didn't you hear him a few years ago when he yelled out her name, and the sent of his arousal was all over the palace." Said Nella getting annoyed.

"That's true but, well, nothing has happened, at all!" Screamed Nelly.

"Yeah, I know you already said that. Stop repeating yourself." Groaned Nella.

"Then what should we do?" Asked Nero.

"There's nothing we can do, this is something that our Lord and Lady have to overcome themselves." Said Nella.

"Hopefully things change soon; I've never seen our Lady so sad." Nanami said, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah." The other maids said in unison.

::::

"_You know what I expect of you, correct?"_ Said a voice. The figure nodded. _"Good, and make sure she in unaware of my plan"._ The figure bowed and left. _"Heh, I'll finally be able to complete my plans. Soon Kagome…very soon."_

::::

Kagome was headed home on her Ki cloud in deep thought. "Maybe Sango's right and I don't have to worry so much."

Rin was walking in the forest and looked up at the hot sun. "Why does it have to be so hot, it's not even summer." She wiped the sweat off her brow and sat down on a smooth boulder. "Rin is thirsty but she didn't bring any water with her." When she looked up, her eyes went wide in excitement. "It's mama, MAMA, DOWN HERE!!"

Kagome was brought out of her musings. She heard someone calling but it was very faint. She looked around but didn't see anything. She heard it again and looked down. It was Rin; she was waving her arms madly trying to get her attention. "Oh, Rin, what are you doing way out here?" As she began her decent to her daughter.

"Rin was just out for a walk and she somehow got lost, Rin was lucky to run into you, mama." She smiled and went to hug her mother.

"Well that was careless of you; you somehow made your way to the Easter Lands. I'm coming back from a visit with Sango."

"Rin walked all the way to the Eastern Lands? No wonder Rin is so tired."

Kagome giggled lightly at her child's amazement. "Well then, shall we head back now?" Kagome held out her hand.

"Actually, this works out well."

Kagome looked at Rin with a confused face. "How so?"

"Rin knows about a hot spring that is said to relax you and ease anything on your mind."

"Really and how did you come to know about such a spring?" Kagome was clearly intrigued. 'Maybe it can ease my troubles.'

"Rin read it in a book of myths; Rin doesn't know if it's real or not." Rin rubbed her head and laughed nervously.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Then why bring it up at all?"

"Well, because, lately you seem to be troubled by something and Rin wanted to make you feel better. Rin didn't know she traveled all the way to the east so she didn't think about the hot springs until now." She looked around to see exactly were she was. "According to the book, we are about a mile and a half away from its supposed location due southwest."

"It's a myth Rin."

"Maybe so, but Rin wants to go and see with her own eyes, can't we just go and look, mama?"

Rin looked at her with her big brown eyes and Kagome just couldn't say no. She sighed. "Thirteen years old and you still have that cute little hold on me. Fine, let's go." Kagome formed her Ki cloud, helped Rin on and flew toward the southwest.

::::

"_Excellent, all is going according to plan."_

::::

"Mama, it's down there." Rin could faintly see steam coming through the dense treetops.

Kagome landed a few yards away and they started walking toward the steamy fog and sniffed the air. "I guess it's not a myth after all."

"It isn't a myth, we found it mama, we found it." Rin jumped up and down like and excited little puppy.

Kagome chuckled. "Well, shall we see if this hot spring really relaxes and eases the mind?"

Rin smiled. "Hai, mama!"

Kagome undressed first and submerged herself in the hot water. She sighed, "Are you coming in?" She looked a Rin.

Rin was looking the other way. "Rin will join you in a bit, she heard something that way." She pointed to some bushes a little ways off from the springs. Rin will go and see, she will be back soon."

"Wait, I'll go with you, I don't want you to go too far alone."

Kagome was about to stand up when Rin gently pushed her back in the water. "Rin will go, she wanted to bring you here so you could relax."

"Alright." Kagome said reluctantly, she understood all to well what her daughter was trying to do. " But please be careful Rin."

"Rin will." She waved to Kagome and disappeared into the darkness.

An hour and a half later Kagome started to get worried. "What's taking Rin so long? She said she was just going to check something out and she's been gone this long." Kagome got out of the water. "The sun will be setting in a few of hours, I better go look for her." She put her kimono back on and started for the direction Rin went. Before she even took two steps she heard rustling in the bushes. "Rin is that you?" No one answered. "Guess it was just an animal." She turned back around and started walking again. She then heard a twig snap and then footfalls. She turned around as fast as she could, but still, she saw nothing. "I could have sworn I…" She smirked at herself for being so jumpy. "I'm just paranoid." When she turned back around she came face to face with a dark figure. She gasped in surprise and was about to back away when the figure grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her to his chest, obviously male. "Let go of me!" Kagome struggle against his strong hold. 'Why didn't I sense him, what's going on?!' She lowered her head and bit down as hard as she could on her captors arm. He hissed in pain, but only tightened his grip. He pulled out a small wet cloth and placed it over her mouth and nose. Within seconds her vision became blurry and all her strength left her body. 'Chlor…Chloroform.' She thought as her mind and world went blank.

::::

Kagome woke just an hour later on a firm but soft bed, when she opened her eyes she still couldn't see anything, she moved her hand up to her face to rub her eyes, then she heard rattling, chains? She moved her hands up farther and felt a cloth over her eyes, a blindfold? "W…Where am I, what's going on?" She whispered still in a daze. When she could focus her senses, she used her ears. She could here the faint dripping of water and feel the cool air that rolled off of the running water in a cavern. She concluded that she must be in a cave. She tried to sit up but she couldn't move the chains to short for her to move very far.

"Well, I see you're awake, Kagome." Said a dark voice.

Kagome's head snapped towards the voice. "Who's there, release me this instant?!"

"I'm hurt Kagome, don't you recognize my voice?"

She thought for a second and her body stiffened. "No, it can't be you're dead." Kagome heard him chuckle as he walked up to the bed he had her tied to.

"If I were dead, could I do this?" He reached his hand out to cup her breast.

Kagome gasped and pulled herself away from him. "Don't touch me you filthy bastard!"

"Now Kagome, there's no need for name calling, there's no reason why we both can't enjoy this." He slowly pulled at her dark green obi and opened her kimono, her soft and sun kissed skin exposed to his view. "You are a very beautiful woman, Kagome; I always thought so, now I finally get to have you, but I want to make sure you're nice and ready for me."

Kagome froze when she felt his cold hands run down from her breast to her bellybutton. "Don't touch me!" She tried to pull away again but this time he held on to her hips.

"Uh-uh, we'll have none of that." He pushed her flat on the bed. "But don't worry; I have something here that I think you'll like." He snickered devilishly.

"What are you talking about?!" She struggled to see through the cloth covering her eyes but all she could make out was a hazy picture of the male clad in black and an object in his hand. He turned it on and she saw the object move and heard a light buzzing sound, it didn't take her long to figure out what the object really was. "N…no, don't…" Her voice trembled as he brought it closer to her core.

"Oh, so you know what it is? Then you should know what awaits you is nothing but endless pleasure." He brought the dildo to her clit, instantly ripping a shriek from her throat. He started to massage her clit as she moved around trying to get away from the artificial dick. Soon her juices were flowing out and pooling on the bed. "My, that didn't take long, I guess that's to be expected, you haven't been touched in years."

'How…how did he know?' Her question was put on the back burner when she felt the dildo go lower. 'No…he's going to…' Kagome stiffened again as she felt it at her entrance.

"I wouldn't do that my dear, tensing up will only bring you discomfort and we don't want that now do we?" He pushed the tip of the head in, the movement and the vibrations sending Kagome into an almost instant frenzy.

She quickly controlled herself. "Stop this…now!"

"Why, when you're enjoying it so much?" He thrust the rest in.

Kagome arched her back and groaned in slight pain and the sudden intrusion stretching her unused hole. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she screamed, "STOP THIS NOW, HOJO!!"

**(2…B… Continued.)**

**AN: I was contemplating whether I should leave it here or not and read every ones reviews and then get down to the real shit, honestly I really want to know what you think at this point. Buuuuuuuuut, I promised that this was going to be the chapter when and where everything happens, so I will. On with the story!**

**P.S. I just came up with an Idea, I'm making parts to this chapter so everyone **_**PLEASE**_** do me a big favor and **_**REVIEW **_**FOR EACH PART!! If you don't then this story ends at the end of this chapter.**

**Continued…Part 2.**

Kagome struggled harder, trying to get away from Hojo and the dildo her steadily thrust into her. "Aw, don't move away, I promised it would feel good didn't I?" He pulled the chains tighter so she had even less mobility. He pulled the chains to the point Kagome was forced to lay back on the bed. "There, now that's better." He continued the pump the dildo in and out as he massaged her clit with his free hand.

Kagome bit back a moan, 'Why does this feel so good, Hojo is…he's…why?" "Damnit Hojo, when I get out of these chains you are dead and I'll personally make sure you stay that way!" Kagome threatened. Hojo laughed lightly, he knew she was bluffing, and Kagome knew he knew, she didn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

"It's not nice to tell lies, Kagome." He thrust the dildo in as fast as he could and pulled it out completely, the fast action making Kagome scream and her legs quiver, her juices flowing out faster than before. Hojo looked down at her core and smirked. He shoved three fingers in her and watched as she squirmed around. "Hear that Kagome?" He asked as his hand coated with her juices. "That wonderful sound of your uncontrollable arousal. I know you seek the ultimate pleasure, you're the very definition of the word." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "And I can give it to you."

Kagome growled and spit in his face. "Don't make me laugh, as if I would ever love you!"

"You can say that, but I don't think you believe that. Maybe I should remove your blindfold, but first…" He bent down and kissed her. From pure disgust she opened her mouth in surprise, he took the chance to let a bitter liquid flow into her mouth, she tried to spit it out but he held her chin and tipped it upward forcing her to swallow.

Kagome coughed. "What the hell was that?" She asked in rage trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

"Not to worry, it wasn't poison or an aphrodisiac, just a little potion that works in my favor." He removed the blindfold, as her eyes focused on her captor, she saw short brown hair and muddy green eyes. Hojo looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes blazing with her fury. "You are so beautiful when you're mad." He looked up and down her body, his cock twitching in anticipation. "Now the fun starts." His hands reach for the tie to his pants.

Kagome's heart quickened when she realized what he was doing. She started pulling as hard as she could at the chains holding her. 'Damnit, what is with these chains, they won't break?!' She tried to use her poison whip but she couldn't with the angle she was in. Then she tried her Miko powers, they were unused for so many years she wasn't to sure they would work correctly, at this point she didn't care her only worry was getting away from Hojo. She was so focused on trying to get out of the chains that she didn't notice Hojo free himself from his pants and position himself at her entrance.

"Here I come, Kagome." He whispered and plunged himself into her to the hilt.

Kagome screamed in pain and disgust at the feel of someone other than Sesshomaru penetrating her body in such a fashion. "Nooo…SESSHOMARU!!" She cried out for her mate.

"He's not here to help you Kagome, no one is. It's just you and me, so let just go wild."

He started trusting in and out as Kagome pulled harder and harder on her chains making she wrist and ankles start to bleed. "No, only Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru is my one and only, no matter what!" She continued to pull on the chains but soon she grew tired and her body went almost completely limp. Her eyes began to blur and she blinked repeatedly to try and focus again. "What's going on?" She whispered softly.

Hojo smirked. "Well it seems that potion is finally working. You tired yourself out so that just made it quicker." He panted as he steadied his pace inside of her. He quickly released some of the tension in the chains giving enough slack to position her as her choose. She never noticed. That potion put you in a state of delirium, you won't be doing much anymore, Heh heh."

'This can't be, this can't be happening. How can this possibly get any worse? I never got the chance to talk with Sesshomaru after what Sango said. I…wait a minute…there's something different…about Hojo.' Kagome could feel him thrusting harder and harder into her. 'Something familiar… but something that doesn't belong to Hojo.' Her legs wrapped around Hojo's waist.

Hojo smirked when he felt her legs around him. "So you finally admit that you are enjoying yourself, even though it's not your precious Sesshomaru."

Kagome started to moan as he started playing with her nipples. 'What...What is it?' Kagome let another moan escape as Hojo thrust into her with demonic speed, her inner walls clenching around him, she was about to cum. 'That's it…it's his COCK!' She yelled in her head as she yelled out her release.

Hojo smirked and swelled with male pride. "Good girl Kagome, that's what I want to hear."

Kagome panted as her breathing very slowly went back to normal. 'It's not Hojo's dick, it can't be. He never took a mate because he could never please a woman; reason being his dick was to _**SMALL!!! **_'

_Flashback_

_Kagome and Sango went to see Hojo, Lord of the Northern Land. Rin had fallen ill with a strange sickness and could only be save with a potion concocted from a potions demon. When they arrived, Hojo was no where to be seen neither were the guards, Sango and Kagome split up to search for the Lord. When Kagome found him, she didn't know what to do. She happened to come across the room in which he resided; she had looked into the cracked opened door and mentally gasped. She telepathically called Sango whom was by her side in an instant. They both peered in the door and silently laughed. Hojo stood there in all his naked glory (getting dressed after a shower) with the smallest penis they had ever seen. They're giggles didn't go unnoticed by the Lord, he saw them peeking in the door like two little teenagers; he followed their gaze to his 'penis'. Kagome blushed slightly at being caught staring at another males 'penis', Hojo mistook their laughs and blushes as ones or admiration and desire. He posed for them and 'let it a hang out' for them. Sango had to turn away, she was about to loose it, Kagome followed. They waited for Hojo to dress and meat them in the throne room. When he arrived they bowed. _

_As he sat down Kagome spoke as Sango tried to control her laughing. "We apologize for our actions Lord Hojo. But we require your immediate attention." She said bowing once again._

"_Please don't concern yourselves with something so trivial, it was nothing."_

"_I'll say." Sango whispered stifling a giggle, no one heard the comment but Kagome._

"_Now what are you here for?"_

"_My pup Rin, she has fallen ill with a strange sickness and I need medicine from a potions demon to save her." After Kagome gave all the information needed to the Lord he was able to determine what sickness Rin had and mix a potion together to neutralize it._

_Kagome said her thanks and headed back to the Western Lands with her best friend. As they flew back Sango began to laugh her ass off. "Kagome, did you see what I saw, of should I say didn't see?"_

_Kagome giggled. "Yes, but I still don't think I believe it."_

"_I always wondered why he never had a mate, now I know; he can't even break a hymen with that." Sango almost laughed herself off her ki cloud._

"_Never mind that, let's just get that potion to Rin._

"_Alright, but I say he's better off being a girl."_

"_Sango…shut up."_

_End flashback_

Kagome snapped out of her daydream. 'It's not Hojo. No matter how much of a demon you are you can't increase your size.'

"Why so quiet? Don't worry you'll be mine again soon, Koi." He whispered in her ear. Just then he released his hot seed into her, she didn't scream like he thought but moaned as she took in all he offered her. After he was done he flipped her on her hands and knees. His eyes turning red as his demon surfaced. **"This one is not done with you yet."**

Kagome was shocked out of her daze at the voice. She turned around to see red eyes and long silver hair. Sess…Sesshomaru?"

"**Like he said, bitch, this Sesshomaru is not done with you yet."**

"But Sesshomaru what..?"

She didn't get to finish her question as he pushed her back on her knees and roughly entered her again. **"This Sesshomaru will rape you until you are raw."** He grabbed her hips and pounded into her with his new found strength soon Kagome was screaming as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Wait Sesshomaru, please stop!" Sesshomaru didn't listen to her pleas; he continued to plunge into her like a wild animal. 'It hurts…it hurts…but.' She bit into her lip. "But why does it feel so good!" She yelled out as her orgasm hit her like a bullet train as Sesshomaru released his seed again and again into her waiting womb, sinking his fangs into the nape of her neck, once again claiming what was his for the last and final time.

Sesshomaru continued his assault well into the night until Kagome collapsed from exhaustion. **"Do not ask for what you cannot handle, bitch." **He said in a cold voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was completely confused.

"**How quickly you forget, was it not your wish for this Sesshomaru to rape you?"**

"Rape me?" Kagome thought as it came back to her. (_Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers. "I …kiss…want you…kiss…to…kiss…rape me.") _"I had forgotten all about that, it's been so long since we've been together."

"Now that you have experienced the ultimate male domination."

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru, her beautiful golden eyed Sesshomaru. He removed her shackles and she ran into his arms. "I was so scared, I thought you were really Hojo, how did you hide everything from me?"

"I have been planning this for five years, Koi. I never forgot what you wanted me to do; I wanted it to be perfect and realistic so I forced myself to stay away from you. I'm sorry I left you alone like that." Sesshomaru kissed her passionately and looked into her eyes. "I disguised myself as Hojo to make you think he came back, I made sure to completely hide my sent and my voice. That liquid I made you swallow _was _a potion that makes you delirious, it made you physically see Hojo."

"Well that explains everything I guess." Kagome's eyes widened. "Wait, what about Rin, she went missing." She said panicking.

"Calm down Koi, she's fine, she back at the palace. She was the one who I had lure you to the hot spring."

"Rin was in on this too?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said happily.

"I don't care how this happened, as long as I got you back, I'm happy." She hugged him tightly afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

"You never lost me, we just had to separate for a while, I will always love you Koi."

"I've really missed you calling me that."She said as she drifted into a light sleep.

"Let's go home Koi." He gently picked her up and left the cave. He was so glad to have his mate back; it had been hard and lonely for them both. He looked down at his mate and smiled. He formed his Ki cloud and headed back to the Western Lands.

::::

**Time skip/jump**

**Two months later…part 3**

"Sesshomaru, I think I'm Pregnant." Said Kagome with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked up at his mate from a scroll he was reading. "What did you say?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears.

"I said I think I'm pregnant." Kagome repeated.

Sesshomaru got up and walked up to his mate. He fell to his knees and inhaled the sent from her abdomen. She was his mate was finally pregnant. "Koi, you are indeed with pup."

Kagome was so happy she hugged Sesshomaru tightly when he stood up. "Sesshomaru we are finally going to have a pup."

"No Koi, we are going to have two, you are pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Kagome's smile only widened. "That just makes it better."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome passionately as he sat her on his lap just holding her and thinking of the new lives growing inside her.

One week later

"So I was right and everything between you and Sesshomaru worked out. I just can't believe how that happened. How do you come up with this stuff Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"Yup, I just have a weird imagination, but it works for us."

"Yeah I guess and we both turn out to be pregnant, wait 'till I tell your kids they were conceived through a rape, I can't wait."

"You are horrible sometimes."

"True I guess but I can be no one else but myself so you're stuck with me."

"…"

"Look on the bright side, everything worked out for the better, ne?"

"Yeah, you're right."

**AN: OMFG!! I'm finally done with this chapter, longest one yet. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to work myself up to write the rest of it. I really hope you like the chapter; I tried to make it pretty good. Oh yeah now you know that Kagome's eggo is prego and so is Sango's I based my decision purely on the vote and a ridiculous amount of people said yes and the most puny amount said no (to the people that said no sorry.) Now I am thanking: Sessygurl and Leonzite for their suggestions and hope that I used their Ideas and properly fused them with mine. Next chapter is the last, may be stupidly short, it's an epilogue so it's going to be pretty predictable. Anyway, look out for my next fic in about a month of two, Inuyasha fic vampire style. I'm starting school next week so I won't have too much time but will try to get the stories up. I hope that my decision didn't cause me to loose any readers, if it did…COOOOOOOMMMEEE BBBBBBAAAACCCCKKKK!!! It's so cold and lonely. Please review according to the way I requested somewhere above.**

**GothicHime89 **


	13. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**AN: Well, this is it; this is the final chapter of Sexual Exploration. I…I…excuse me, I'm just a little choked up, T -T. I'm very happy everyone enjoyed reading it, but there's one thing I kept forgetting to say, I asked everyone if you wanted Kagome to get pregnant and a lot of you said "Yeah, but as long as it's Sesshomaru's." I'm not trying to be mean, but WTF!!! There is no one else who it could possibly be other that Sesshomaru! Hojo is dead, Sango and Miroku are happily married, Hoshiomi is a hopeless drunk, Inuyasha isn't in the story and neither is Jaken, and that's just NASTY!! Anyway sadly I don't think this chapter will be very long, it's just an epilogue of what happens after Kagome has her twins, well let's get to it!**

**Five Years Later**

"Aki, you slow poke, you can't catch me." Yelled Kira.

"No fair, you got a head start!" Yelled Akira after his sister.

They ran through the palace dodging the maids as they went on with their chores.

Akira is the oldest of Kagome's twins. He has Sesshomaru's personality but favors Kagome in looks. He has black hair that reaches only to his mid back and the same deep sapphire eyes as his mother. Kira, the youngest of the twins has her mother's personality but favors Sesshomaru's looks. She has long silver hair that reaches all the way to her bottom and gold eyes with little specks of sapphire in them. These two have been inseparable since they could walk, they didn't have a care in the world. And Rin, she is now 18 years old. She no longer lives in the palace, she fell in love and married the new Lord of the Northern Lands Kohaku.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the garden under the shade of a cherry blossom tree with Kagome sitting in his lap. They laughed as they heard crashes and shouts from the maid and man servants. "They're at it again." Kagome smiled as she pictured her two pups running around the palace messing with the maids as they tried to work.

"I've noticed." Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her as he kissed her deeply, their tongues battling for dominance. No surprise that Sesshomaru won easily. His hand slowly went into the folds of Kagome's kimono to cup her right breast.

Kagome moaned lightly and arched her body into his hand. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered in a husky voice.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned into her neck to lick her mating mark. "Mine."

"Yours, forever." Kagome's eyes started to grow a in a deeper ocean blue, a sign of her bottomless desire for her mate. She soon grew bold as her hand went down to Sesshomaru's pants and slowly so agonizingly slowly drug her hands oh so lightly over the growing bulge.

Sesshomaru's eyes had grown to a light pink hew; he fought to keep control of his demon. "K…Kagome."

Kagome smirked at his reaction and decided to take it further. She undid his obi and pulled down his pants freeing his throbbing excitement. She wrapped her small hand around it and slowly pumped her hand up and down. She smiled as she worked him into a groaning frenzy. "Do you like that?"

"You are truly evil." He smirked and pulled her to him. His hands moved to the lower folds of her kimono. "Now, Koi, there is something I want." He slowly spread her legs and positioned her over is erection.

"If that's what you want then take it." She lowered her self but suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Koi, why did you stop?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to feel himself in her.

"We have company." She said simply and climbed off of him, fixing herself. "You better put that away before you and your daughter have a very awkward conversation.

Sesshomaru was suddenly aware that his pups were headed for the gardens and quickly and uncomfortably pushed his erection back in its place. "We will finish this later, Koi."

"Gladly." She said as her son came rushing into her arms.

"Mama!" Akira yelled happily.

"Well how have you two been, have fun?" Kagome smiled at her son.

"Yeah, we ended up getting chased by Nella because we knocked over a few things, it was so funny, you should have seen the look on her face, right Aki?" Laughed Kira. She was sitting on Sesshomaru's leg.

"Yeah, she turned really red."

"I think we should get going now, we are supposed to meet Sango and Miroku." Sesshomaru reminded Kagome.

"That's right; we scheduled a play date with you two and Sango's pups."

"I don't want to go, to many girls and only one other boy but he's a little pup, he can't even walk yet, it's not fair." Akira frowned.

Kagome giggled. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad, you're just being silly." She picked him up and formed her ki cloud. "Shall we leave no then?" Sesshomaru nodded and stood up with Kira, he formed his cloud and they were off.

**In the Eastern Lands with Sango and Miroku**

Mama, mama, Aki and Kira are here!" Yelled the excited Kayko.

"Calm down Kayko, I'm coming." Said Sango.

"Pregnant again I see." Kagome said setting Akira down so he could go play along with Kira. "What number is this one?"

"Shut up, this is not funny; Miroku keeps me pregnant I swear." Sango said rubbing her swollen belly.

The rest of Sango's children ran out of the palace and talked the twins to the ground, all of them shouting in excited voices.

"What took so long?"

"We were bored."

"What are we going to play?"

Sesshomaru went to go talk to Miroku and Sango and Kagome sat under a tree and watched their pups play. "I don't understand it." Said Sango.

"Understand what?" Asked Kagome.

"How you avoided getting pregnant again when you two do nothing but have sex, and unprotected at that." Sango frowned.

"Well, I'm not as fertile as you are Sango, but I agree with you, I let Sesshomaru release himself in me every time. I'm kind of surprised myself. Maybe it has to do with the situation, I don't know."

"You're lucky, I can practice safe sex and still get pregnant, this is one here is number nine. I'm going to tell that stupid SOB that I'm through with having anymore kids." Kagome laughed at her friend.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate with longing eyes. "So Sesshomaru, for the two sex fiend Lord and Lady, I would have expected for you two to have more kids."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Not to worry, I plan on pupping my dear Kagome very soon." He said with a wide smirked.

They all watched as their pups played together until sunset. They built a fire to fight off the dark; the children were all asleep, leaving the adults looking up into the stars.

**The End^-^**

**AN: Thank you for read and hope you enjoyed. I know it was a corny ending; I got to work on that. Truth being, I start school again tomorrow and I wanted to finish this story before then so I can focus on my work and the next story. Please read and review. I shall return in the future.**


End file.
